UN FUTURO DIFERENTE
by Goku Saotome Uzumaki
Summary: y si no reaccionas a tiempo, esto es lo que ocurrió, un cambio en el destino, naruto no crecerá solo y demostrara que no es un demonio, y buscara redimir el nombre de su familia, hinata correra gran peligro, su vida peligrara pero con naruto se reunira y juntos labraran un dfuturo donde ellos encuentren la felicidads bajo la atenta mirada del dios del trueno volador
1. El comienzo de una nueva era

Hola, esta es mi primera historia, espero les guste, es una historia un poco diferente a la normal, me base en un reto que se propuso en la historia "el renacer del nuevo remolino", por si gustan darse una vuelta en esa historia se las recomiendo.

Espero sea de su agrado, como mención es mi primera historia así que sus críticas son bienvenidas.

-los personajes hablan-

-los personajes piensan-

La historia y los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi kishimoto

El comienzo de una nueva era

Como había llegado a esto, como era posible que después de todo lo que había hecho esto fuera su pago, no lo podía entender, ahora que estaba bajo la lluvia mirando en dirección a lo que alguna vez fue su hogar.

Después de todo lo que dio por la aldea así era la forma en la que le pagaban, por más que quisiera no podía entenderlo, quiso odiar a la aldea por lo que perdió, pero por más que lo intentaba no podía, amaba a esa aldea, ahí habitaban las personas que él consideraba su familia, ahí la conoció a ella, la razón por la cual él es quien es.

Pero ahora bajo la lluvia con el pequeño bulto en sus brazos que se removía incomodo, el cual era lo único que le quedaba de ella, era lo único que tenía, era su única familia.

Salio de sus pensamientos cuando se dio cuenta de que las patrullas anbu lo seguían, comocia demasiado bien la forma de moverse de los anbu, ya que él fue capitán en su momento. Ya no importaba eso, ahora solo quería proteger a su única familia.

-no puede estar lejos, debemos encontrarlo y evitar que abandone la aldea- dijo un anbu con mascara de perro.

-sabes de quien estamos hablando- contesto su compañero con mascara de dragón- aunque lo encontremos no podremos detenerlo, es muy poderoso-

-lo sé, pero no podemos permitir que se valla, no después de lo que ocurrió- dijo perro mientras revisaba una marca en el suelo. –ES POR AQUÍ SIGUEME- y las dos figuras desaparecieron entre la oscura noche lluviosa.

En otro lugar más específicamente en la oficina del consejo…

-NO PODEMOS PERMITIR ESTO, ESE DEMONIO DEBE MORIR, HA DESTRUIDO LA ALDEA Y AHORA AH INFLUIDO A NUESTRO LIDER- exclamo el líder del clan Son,

Los demás presentes solo fijaron su mirada en el hombre que había hablado, la situación de la aldea era catastrófica, primero el ataque a el complejo uchiha, continuando con el ataque del kiuby, y ahora esto, la situación se complicaba cada vez más.

La tensión en el ambiente era palpable, los líderes de los clanes hyuga, uchiha, yamanaka, nara, akimichi, sarutobi, aburame, shimura y inuzuka, estaban sumamente impactados, nunca pensaron que las cosas acabaran así, pero de alguna forma lo entendían, si ellos estuvieran en su lugar talvez habrían hecho lo mismo, sin embargo, ahora tenían que decidir qué hacer.

-ya hemos desplegado las patrullas anbu disponibles para localizarlo, solo es cuestión de tiempo para encontrarlo y traerlo de regreso- dijo Danzo Shimura, líder de anbu raíz.

-temo que eso no será suficiente Danzo-sama, estamos hablando de uno de los mejores ninjas de la aldea, los anbu no lo detendrán, además por quien es dudo que los anbu lo ataquen directamente- dijo shikaku líder clan nara.

-temo que estas en lo correcto- dijo hiashi, líder del clan Hyuga – sim embargo debido a la situación debemos decidir con el puesto de hokage-

-tiene razón hiashi-sama, el puesto a quedado vacante por lo que propongo que el sandaime asuma el puesto hasta la próxima reunión con el señor feudal- dijo inochi líder del clan yamanka

-mi clan apoya el regreso del sandaime hasta la próxima reunión- dijo fugaku líder del clan uchiha

\- bien sometámoslo a votación- dijo homura el concejal- los que apoyen el regreso de sarutobi levanten la mano-

Todos levantaron la mano, salvo tres personas, danzo, homura y el líder del clan son, sin embargo, no pudieron hacer nada la decisión estaba tomada.

-muy bien sarutobi ocupará nuevamente el puesto de hokage hasta la próxima reunión, sin más hasta que se reciba el reporte de los equipos anbu se da por terminada esta reunión- dijo koharu

Así todos en la sala comenzaron a salir, menos dos personas, que solo se quedaron viendo la ventana contemplando el caer de la lluvia, pensando en lo que acababa de ocurrir, pero más que nada en las consecuencias que estos hechos traería.

En la entrada sur de la aldea se ve a un hombre caminando con dirección al bosque, cuando de repente dos figuras llegan y se colocan atrás del hombre lo que ocasiona que detenga su andar. los minutos comienzan a correr, nadie dice nada, no saben que decir, solo se limitan a observar como él se queda parado, el ambiente es pesado y el hombre es primero en hablar.

-espero que no intentes detenerme, sabes que no puedes- dijo el hombre aun dándoles la espalda

-tenía la intención de hacerlo, pero sé que sería imposible- dijo inu tranquilamente

-es muy inteligente de tu parte, siempre fuiste muy astuto- alabo el hombre con una sonrisa en su rostro, se dio vuelta para encarar a los anbus que lo habían encontrado- sabes que no puedes hacer nada-

-lo sé- dijo inu, tratando de adivinar que pasaba por la mente del hombre frente a él

-bien-el hombre soltó un suspiro-bueno parece que es la despedida-dijo con una sonrisa amarga-me hubiera gustado que las cosas no fueran así, pero me temo que no se puede cambiar lo que ha pasado, por eso he tomado esta decisión-

-los anbus se limitaron a escuchar al hombre en silencio, sabían que no eran rival para el pero aún quedaba la duda del porque iba a abandonar la aldea, sabían de que hablaba el hombre, pero sin duda sabían que había algo que los inquietaba.

-antes de que se valla, quisiera saber por qué- pregunto dragón con la voz nerviosa

-porque he perdido lo más importante para mí, la perdí en esta aldea, no puedo fallarle a ella, así que por eso abandono la aldea, es la única forma de proteger su legado, nuestro legado, espero que algún día lo entiendan y me disculpen, pero no saldré de la aldea como un criminal, saldré como un hombre que busca la justicia y la verdad, no permitiré que esto vuelva a ocurrir-dijo el hombre con la mirada perdida.

-lo entendemos, no tiene por qué disculparse, sabemos lo que ha perdido, pero sabemos que existe algo más, algo que no nos ha dicho- dijo inu retirándose la máscara.

-tienes razón, pero, es algo que no puedo decirles, espero estar equivocado, sé que con el tiempo nos encontraremos, y poder contarles todo- dijo el hombre con una mirada seria que puso nerviosos a los anbus, debía de ser algo grave, ya que pocas veces habían visto al hombre hablar con tanta seriedad.

-entonces es hora de irme- dijo el hombre-cuídense y nos vemos-se dio vuelta y siguió su camino.

Los anbus se quedaron observando el camino por el cual se había ido el hombre, solo lo miraron hasta que se perdió de vista.

-creo que es hora de dar el reporte sempai- dijo dragón dándose la vuelta comenzando a caminar con dirección al centro de la aldea.

Inu se quedó mirando el horizonte y solo un pensamiento cruzo su mente.

"cuídese sensei"

 **Espero que les guste este primer capítulo, tratare de subir el siguiente lo más pronto posible** **.**

 **Cualquier comentario es bien recibido, y espero recibir al menos un review en este capítulo, eso me ayudaría mucho, les a hablado Goku Saotome Uzumaki y les deseo buenas noches**


	2. el comienzo de todo parte 1

**Hola nuevamente, hoy les traigo la continuación de esta humilde historia, perdonen el retraso, pero como es la primera vez que escribo se me dificulta equilibrar mis tiempos, aun así estoy contento porque a pesar que es mi primera historia ya tengo mis primeros reviews, esto me motiva mucho para continuar con la historia.**

 **Ahora con lo que respecta a quien era el hombre y por qué dejo la aldea, se revelara en este capítulo, pero creo que se llevaran una pequeña sorpresa, bueno no todos porque algunos ya intuyen que paso, pero no del todo.**

-los personajes hablan-

"los personajes piensan"

Sin más por el momento les dejo el según capitulo.

 **El comienzo de todo parte I**

Sentado a la luz de la pequeña chimenea se encontraba un hombre sentado, su gabardina que lo caracterizaba se encontraba colgada más cerca del fuego con la intención de que se secara, su mirada era melancólica, mirando únicamente como el fuego consumía los pequeños pedazos de madera.

Al lado del hombre se encontraba una pequeña cesta, la cual contenía su más grande tesoro, su mirada se mantenía fija, no decía nada, solo de vez en cuando giraba su vista con dirección a la cesta, pero inmediatamente volvía mirar las llamas.

Sus pensamientos eran muchos, todos se enfocaban a muchas cosas, como ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Por qué ocurrió esto? ¿hizo la elección correcta? ¿era la única manera de protegerlo? ¿y lo más importante como iba a enfrentar lo que acababa de ocurrir. Todos esos pensamientos desbordaban su mente, pero de algo estaba seguro, ese pequeño que ahora descansaba a su lado era la única razón por la cual seguiría luchando, el haría todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para protegerlo, sin importar que fuera.

-mmmm, y ahora que hare-dijo el hombre soltando un suspiro-creo que primero deberé buscar un nuevo lugar para vivir, no puedo quedarme en esta cabaña para siempre-el hombre soltó una risa y dijo-fue una suerte encontrar esta cabaña no crees bebe-dijo mirando la pequeña cesta a su lado.

Como respuesta él bebe se le quedo mirando, con unos ojos iguales a los suyos, pero, que transmitían la calidez de su amada esposa.

-vamos bebe a dormir-dijo el hombre levantando al pequeño bebe en sus brazos- el hombre recostó al bebe en la pequeña cama que había en la habitación-ha sido un largo día, -el hombre soltó un suspiro-y pensar que a pesar de los preparativos solo ocurrieron catástrofes-dijo el hombre observando al bebe que bostezaba.

 **flashback**

Era un soleado día en la aldea de konoha, parecía un día cualquiera, las aves volaban a través de los árboles, las personas vivían el día como cualquier otro, los niños jugaban en el parque, las madres regresaban de las compras, los ninjas hacían lo que debían hacer, unos entrenaban, otros regresaban de una misión y otros salían a su misión encomendada, en general todo funcionaba como debe funcionar una aldea ninja.

En la oficina del líder de la aldea un hombre rubio libraba una batalla personal entre él y su más grande enemigo "el papeleo" firmaba y sellaba a una velocidad digan de un prodigio, no por nada era reconocido como el ninja más velos de las naciones elementales. Su nombre era minato namikaze, mejor conocido como el destello amarillo de la hoja, y como el yondaime hokage.

-jajaja toma esto y esto, jajajaja no podrás conmigo- se veía a el yondaime con una risa maniática en su rostro al realizar su trabajo.

Afuera de su oficina su asistente de nombre moka, una bella muchacha de cabello blanco y largo hasta media cintura, con prominente busto y generosas caderas, observaba con una gota en la cabeza la puerta de la oficina del hokage, la forma en la que se reía era algo inusual, pero debido a la fecha en la que se encontraban entendía la reacción del hombre.

-jajaja parece que al fin él trabajo lo afecto- escucho moka a sus espaldas, entonces dio vuelta y se encontró con un hombre de blanca cabellera, vestido con un chaleco rojo, ropa verde y portaba en la cabeza una banda con el kanji aceite en ella.

-ah jiraya-sama que alegría verlo de nuevo- respondió moka con una reverencia

-el gusto es mío bello moka, es bueno ver que el tiempo solo le favorece- dijo el Sanín con una mirada lasciva en su rostro, observando el prominente busto de moka.

-ahh jiraya-sama nunca cambiara- dijo moka con un suspiro- en un momento le comunico a hokage-sama que está aquí-dio vuelta y el hombre la siguió con la mirada.

"mmm veo que ella ha cambiado mucho, cada vez se parece más a su madre" pensó el hombre viajando en sus recuerdos.

Minato se encontraba revisando un mensaje del kazekage, era sobre los términos para refrendar la alianza entre las aldeas.

-mmm creo que si cambiáramos los pagos que nos hacen a cambio de territorio sería mejor, necesitare organizar una reunión con el kazekage- dijo pensativo, en ese momento tocan la puerta-adelante- en eso se abrió la puerta- ahh que sucede moka-chan- dijo el líder de la aldea con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-perdón la molestia hokage-sama, jiraya-sama lo busca-dijo moka con una reverencia ante el hokage.

-ah minato cuanto tiempo sin verte, veo que has encontrado un nuevo rival, jajajajaja- dijo jiraya, mientras a minato lo rodea un aurea deprimente.

-es un gusto verlo sensei, si ahora tengo un nuevo rival que derrotar- dijo minato con su característica sonrisa- veo que recibió mi mensaje-dijo cambiando su sonrisa a una mirada seria

-si muchacho, lo esperaba, pero lo que no tenía pensado era que las circunstancias fueran tan graves- dijo el senin con una cara de seriedad que puso a moka muy nerviosa, no por nada los hombres frente a ella eran de los más poderosos del mundo, y que estuvieran tan serios no era algo que la dejara tranquila.

-moka-chan podrías dejarnos solo por favor, necesito hablar a solas con sensei-dijo minato a su asistente, ella hizo una reverencia y salió de la oficina, cerrando la puerta tras de ella.

-antes de permita poner sellos de privacidad para hablar más tranquilos-dijo jiraya realizando una secuencia elaborada de sellos, al terminar coloco su mano en el suelo y se levantó una barrera que cubrió la oficina-ahora si, minato cuanta me como están las cosas-dijo sentándose en la silla frente a el escritorio de minato.

-vera sensei las cosas están bastante difíciles, como sabrá kushina-chan es el junchuriki del kyubi, lo cual en estos momentos de su embarazo causa que el sello que retiene a el kyubi, por lo cual hemos tomado las medidas de seguridad ya que hoy por la noche la trasladaremos a un lugar seguro para que el parto no cause daños a la aldea en el caso del que el kyubi se libere-mientras minato hablaba jiraya solo asentía ya que eso ya lo sabía-vera, hace aproximadamente una semana un equipo de chunin regreso de una misión de patrullaje al límite de la frontera con el país del viento, al darme su reporte de la misión, dicen que en el pueblo cercano los habitantes fueron atacados por un ninja muy habilidoso el cual portaba una máscara anbu de la aldea del remolino.

al decir eso jiraya abrió enormemente sus ojos, eso era improbable la aldea del remolino había sido destruida en la guerra, si bien existía la posibilidad de que hubiera sobrevivientes era poco probable, por no decir imposible que un anbu sobreviviera, ellos habían tratado de proteger al uzukage y todos habían muerto.

-estas seguro de lo que me estás diciendo minato, si es así estamos ante una situación muy grave, por no decir peligrosa- menciono jiraya sumamente preocupado.

-estoy seguro sensei, el jounin a cargo de la misión era uchiha mikoto, ella conoce las máscaras de anbu de uzu, ya que kushina se el mostro, así que no puede equivocarse-dijo minato

-si es así entonces debemos pensar que hacer, debemos investigar cuáles son sus intenciones-dijo jiraya pensativamente.

-mikoto dice que los rastros dejados por el ninja se dirigían en dirección a la aldea-dijo minato recargándose en su silla.

-mmm entonces eso es a lo que te referías sobre un posible ataque a la aldea- menciono jiraya cazándose de brazos

-así es, por eso hice que viniera, necesito que nos acompañe a el lugar donde kushina-chan tendrá el parto, temo que durante el parto nos ataquen y no pueda mantener el sello y proteger a kushina-chan, sé que llevare a varias patrullas anbu, pero tomando en cuenta el nivel del ninja al que nos enfrentamos temo que no sea suficiente- dijo minato con un suspiro

-ya veo, aunque es poco probable que nos ataque ya que fuimos aliados de uzu, pero tomando en cuenta que es probable que sea un ninja renegado el que ataco el pueblo, un a taque a konoha no está descartado, más si saben de la reliquia que trajo consigo kushina al momento de venirse de uzu- dijo jiraya mirando a los ojos a minato.

-si esa es la razón de que te llame sensei, confió que podrás contener el sello en el caso de que sea necesario pelear para protegerla de un ataque- dijo minato

-si es así creo que lo más conveniente sería cambiar el lugar de la reliquia, así podremos defenderla y evitar que caiga en manos equivocadas-dijo jiraya levantándose y caminando hacia la ventana de la oficina.

-si pensé lo mismo sensei, la he trasladado al monte myoboku- dijo minato

-al monte myoboku, me parece bien, además el viejo sapo sabio la conoce y sabrá que hacer-dijo jiraya

-si eso pensé-dijo minato

\- bien si es todo me retiro a preparar lo que necesitare-dijo jiraya saliendo de la oficina

-bien espero que todo salga bien-dijo minato observando a la aldea que un día juro proteger.

En otro lado de la aldea se puede observar una enorme casa, con un gran jardín en el frente, dicha casa le pertenece a el líder de su aldea y su esposa, dentro de ella se encuentra la mencionada, era una hermosa mujer de larga cabellera color roja y ojos color azul. Ella se encontraba descansando en una pequeña silla de la sala, acariciaba su prominente vientre, estaba nerviosa y muy feliz, por fin tendría la familia que tanto anhelaba, en compañía de su amado esposo.

-ya espero que llegues bebe, estoy ansiosa por conocerte, deseo ver como serás, tendrás mi cabello o el cabello de tu padre, serán mis ojos o serán los de él los que tendrás, espero que sea pronto para que pruebes el delicioso ramen de teuchi, jejeje- decía kushina acariciando su vientre, con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro.

-es hora kushina, tenemos que irnos- dijo biwako, esposa del sandaime

-claro biwako-sama, ya tengo lo que necesito

-bien es hora de irnos ya está preparado del lugar, solo se consiente de que será difícil-dijo ella en tono solemne

-ya lo sé, pero minato-kun estará a mi lado, y eso es todo lo que necesito- dijo ella con una sonrisa en su rostro

-bien vámonos, irán con nosotros varias patrullas anbu y jiraya-chan, asi que debemos darnos prisa, debemos encontrarnos con ellos en la puerta oeste de la aldea- dijo biwako, saliendo de la sala en dirección a la entrada principal.

-ah ero-senin vendrá también-dijo kushina pensativa

Así las dos mujeres salieron con dirección hacia la entrada de la aldea, parecía que solo daban un paseo, pero para un ninja de gran habilidad se daría cuenta que, entre los techos, ocultos las seguían varios anbu, vigilaban el andar de ambas mujeres, preparados por si era necesario salir a defender a la esposa del hokage y la esposa del exhokage.

Cada mujer iba observando a su alrededor, vigilando que no existiera algún peligro, por el camino más adelante, venia caminando la matriarca del clan uchiha, y amiga de kushina, ella venia cargando un pequeño bebe, parecía pensativa y preocupada, pero al observar a su amiga acercarse sonrió y se acercó a ella.

-hola kushina-dijo mikoto saludando a su amiga-biwako-sama-dijo ella haciendo una pequeña reverencia ante la mencionada

-miko-chan hola dattebane, ah sí es tu bebe, ahhh que cosita tan mona dattebane-dijo kushina haciendo gestos graciosos al pequeño niño en brazos de mikoto

-hola mikoto-chan, como estas-dijo biwako a la uchiha, mientras kushina seguía haciendo caras al pequeño.

-como se llama miko-chan dattebane-dijo kushina mirando al bebe

-se lama sasuke-dijo mientras acariciaba la cabeza del mencionado.

-así que le pusiste el nombre de hiruzen- dijo biwako

-así es biwako-sama-dijo mikoto con una sonrisa

-bien, nos veremos después mikoto-chan-dijo biwako comenzando a caminar-date prisa kushina que se nos hace tarde-

-ya voy-dijo mirando al pequeño sasuke- oe miko-chan-la aludida miro a kushina-es cierto lo que dicen-mikoto la miro confundida-lo del dolor, duele tanto como dicen-dijo kushina con una cara entre curiosa y temerosa

-ahhh- ya sabía a lo que se refería- no kushina no es como dicen- kushina dio un suspiro de alivio- es mil veces peor-dijo mikoto con una sonrisa siniestra, lo que causo una mirada horrorizada de kushina- jejeje no es verdad, solo tranquila ya verás que todo saldrá bien- dijo ella con una mirada tranquilizadora.

-qué mala eres miko-chan-

-kushina date prisa-grito biwako desde el camino mostrando que seguía caminando

-bien-dijo kushina con un puchero-nos vemos miko-chan-dijo kushina mientras se despedía y seguía su camino

-adiós kushina- se despidió de su amiga, después de perderla de vista nuevamente la preocupación que sentía regreso, no sabía porque, pero se sentía bastante intranquila, y sabía que algo malo pasaría, solo esperaba que no fuera algo que dañara a su amiga.

En otro lugar, en un bosque se encontraban dos figuras mirándose de frente, cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos, uno portaba una máscara color anaranjada con un solo agujero, donde se podría observar un ojo color rojo sangre, el segundo portaba una máscara color blanca con la forma de un demonio, con barbas y mirada tenebrosa, (se parece a la máscara de la parca que usa orochimaru para revivir a los hokages).

-así que ya tienes todo preparado-dijo la de la máscara blanca

-así es, ya preparé todo, de hecho, lo tenía planeada desde antes, solo que nunca imagine que aparecería alguien como tú-dijo el de la máscara anaranjada

-si la vida es muy impredecible-dijo el de la máscara blanca

-si quien iba a pensar que me encontraría con un uzumaki jajajaja-dijo el de mascara anaranjada

-si quien iba a pensar que me encontraría con el gran "madara uchiha"- dijo el uzumaki, causando que la risa de su compañero cesara

-cómo es que lo sabes-dijo "madara" mirando con precaución al uzumaki

-no hagas preguntas cuya respuesta no te gustara-dijo el con un tono divertido, como si se estuviera burlando, lo que causo enojo en madara-eso no es algo que importe ahora madara- dijo el con un tono carente de emociones. -es hora de irnos, no podemos perder esta oportunidad-dijo el dando vuelta y comenzando a caminar

-es cierto vámonos, solo recuerda el plan, yo voy por el kyubi y tú por el clan uchiha-dijo el uchiha caminando al lado del hombre.

-porque atacaras a tu familia-pregunto el uzumaki con curiosidad

-tú mismo lo dijiste, no hagas preguntas cuya respuesta no te gustara oír-dijo el con la mirada perdida.

-mmm excelentes palabras-dijo el uzumaki desapareciendo en una explosión de humo

-es hora de comenzar el plan, pronto, pronto estarás aquí otra vez- dijo madara viendo hacia la nada, y después desapareciendo entre las sombras.

…..continuara…

 **Espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado, espero que las próximas actualizaciones sean más prontas, como mencione se me es difícil manejar mis tiempos, pero tratare de ser lo más rápido posible en cuanto a mis actualizaciones.**

 **Cualquier comentario bueno o malo es bien recibido al igual que cualquier sugerencia o pregunta será bien recibida, si el capítulo te gusto compártelo con tus amigos, eso me ayudaría mucho, les ha hablado Goku Saotome Uzumaki y les deseo buenas noches**


End file.
